supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Eve, initally known as the Mother of All, is the "daughter" of the Darkness and the original propagator of the majority of supernatural beings. She was in the depths of Purgatory, until she was released by dragons and arrived on Earth using a young virgin girl as a vessel.Like A Virgin Like the Leviathans, to whom she was related, Eve was part of existence before angels, which gave her an advantage over them, and she could thus inhibit them from using their supernatural powers.Mommy Dearest She created the alpha monsters, which were the first monsters of their allotted kind from whom their entire species descended from.Family Matters Biography Early Life In an attempt to create a special being to share its existence with and to spark jealousy in the Light, the cosmic entity known as the Darkness drew forth a tiny bit of itself and gave "birth" to the primordial creature known as Eve. Apparently Eve was born around the same time as the Archangels. Despite its best efforts to make a creature that was to be a reflection of all the Darkness was, Eve proved to be too independent and strong-willed. Before the Darkness was imprisoned, the Light dealt an incredible blow to the Darkness and a small portion of its substance was amputated. From this primordial substance, emerged the first beasts: the Leviathans. The Leviathan, being quite clever, managed to bargain for their lives and were at first permitted to exist in the Light's creation. When the universe was created, Eve chose to reside on land as opposed to the Leviathan who chose to dwell within the seas. In time, the Light became concerned the Leviathan would "chomp the entire Petri dish." For this reason, the Light approached Eve to seek her aid in containing the Leviathans. With the promise to not be imprisoned alongside them, Eve agreed and helped to create Purgatory and sealed the Leviathan inside. Eve also contributed to formulating a method to "put down" a Leviathan as a sort of failsafe in case any ever escaped. Both these actions attributed to Eve being widely hated by the Leviathan race as a whole. 7th century BC At various points in her long life, Eve created the Alphas, which were the first monsters of their allotted species. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been on Earth around three thousand years ago. Personality Eve is a calm and serene being, content to uphold the natural order in which monsters and humans killed and infected each other in turn. She showcased a cruel and spiteful personality as well, seeing as how when Crowley began kidnaping and torturing her children in hordes, she decided to turn every human into a monster to deprive him of the power of any souls. She exhibited few emotions beyond serenity, but her decision to pose as a waitress merely to surprise Dean and Sam Winchester suggests that she had a sense of humor. She seemed to be upfront and honest when speaking with the Winchesters. She also had a mocking side to her sense of humor as she took their mother's form to taunt them. She has also shown a love for men in general, as she commented about the Roman gladiators and how "hot" it was when they fought each other. Eve was largely apathetic towards the human race as a whole, but occasionally showed disdain or cruel amusement towards them. She began compelling even her benevolent children, such as Lenore, to kill or turn as many as possible against their will once she arrived on Earth, presumably to build her army. She went about trapping a bar filled with people, infecting some, and allowing the others to be killed while she watched on and casually sipped at a drink. However, she was initially willing to negotiate with the Winchesters if they agreed to help her capture Crowley. When explaining what she had done to someone she had turned, Eve simply called her infection "a gift". She viewed herself as a loving mother with regards to all monsters descended from her. She was angered by Crowley's barbaric attempts to use her children to find Purgatory, and arranged to be summoned onto Earth in order to stop him. She also seems to look down on God, whom she claimed to know, for having abandoned his children (i.e. humankind), something she claims she would never do. Physical Appearance Eve's true appearance was not known; however, a glimpse of it on a video camera revealed a gray, withered, somewhat shadowed face. After being freed from Purgatory, her eyes glowed a fiery yellow-orange, but in the aforementioned recording they were milky-white. Upon her physical death, Eve's veins darkened and she bled watery black blood like Leviathans. When Eve manifested on Earth, she possessed the body of a young brunette girl wearing a white dress whom two dragons offered up to her as tribute. After death her body was collected by Crowley who began an autopsy. Crowley found that her vessel's interior body cavity was highly altered with the addition of an egg sac containing hundreds if not thousands of eggs. In her 'malnourished' state, Eve's vessel's skin decayed and her fingernails turned into nasty, black claws, while her fingers themselves elongated. Powers and Abilities Eve was a particularly old and powerful entity, and the full scope of her power is unknown. She was one of the very few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability of permanently altering souls to create monsters otherwise known as Fallen Beasts, a trait she passed on to all of her children. Eve also referred to the souls in Purgatory as her 'supply', implying she can draw on souls for power, not unlike angels and demons. Her power apparently rivaled that of the four archangels combined, but she was not as powerful as Amara, God or Death. Unlike other monsters and even after Eve's death, releasing her essence from Purgatory was enough to resurrect her into the nearest suitable host, specifically a virgin girl. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the expulsion of Eve's essence and clinical death of the host. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood, although her blood is more watery and venomous even to the archangels. *'Superhuman Physical Attributes:' Eve is immortal and has the capacity to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. She possesses tremendous physical strength, enough to overpower Michael and effortlessly lift a station wagon over her head. She can also move at inhuman speeds; these speeds were depicted as a fast-moving blur that is apparently invisible to the naked eye. Eve is remarkably durable, withstanding contact with a live power line and taking blows from Michael without even flinching. She also possesses heightened senses — which allowed her to detect that Dean and Sam's shotgun ammo was filled with Phoenix ash — and can perceive what would normally be invisible to humans (e.g. ghosts and reapers). Eve is presumed to be immune to most forms of conventional harm and the only documented method for harming her is with the ashes of a phoenix. * Advanced Biokinesis: As the creator of all monsters, Eve's signature ability is to use her body chemistry to create certain touch-activated supernatural chemical formulae, with which she can to turn humans into monsters — vampires, ghouls, werewolves and the like. Eve refers to the people she has mutated as her "children". The people she mutates are normally altered into their new forms within seconds. When Eve infects her victim, Eve simultaneously achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind and they are naturally subservient to Eve. She can also create new monster species by means of experimentation. However, she apparently needed to perfect this ability when attempting to produce a new kind of monster, seeing as how a number of her creations died prematurely before she eventually succeeded in building what she deemed "the perfect beast" and she dismissed these failures as "beta tests." While Eve seemed to prefer physical contact (e.g a bite, a kiss, or even a gentle touch) in order to transform individuals herself, she can also exhale a red chemical mist that can also induce such changes. **'Conversion:' As a side effect of her conversion, the souls of Eve's victims were altered and when they die their soul goes to neither Heaven nor Hell, but is instead redirected straight to Purgatory. **'Monster Birthing:' The womb of Eve's vessel was biologically altered to continuously produce and incubate hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs, even after the death of both Eve and the host. Eve can release her creations through her mouth. **'Psychic Connection to Monsters:' All of Eve's creations and their own progeny are psychically connected to her, and she can use this link to to send them messages and forcibly compel them to do her bidding, even while imprisoned in Purgatory. She can even use them as extensions of her own body, and she in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, knows what they know, and can even speak through them; Lenore compared it to being like a video camera for Eve. Even after Eve's demise, monsters are apparently still bonded to her vessel's cerebral cortex, as when Crowley inserted an electric probe into her head, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony. Due to being created by Eve directly, her "firstborns" bear a stronger psychic connection to her. **'Healing and Necrosis Projection:' Through touch or by being in one's physical presence, Eve can induce rapid healing or necrosis in other people. It appeared that she can control what her touch can do to a person based on the situation, tending to heal those faithful to her, while inducing a necrotic touch on those who were hostile. *'Pyrokinesis:' Eve can summon flames on her arms and use them to immolate her enemies. She can also generate intense heat from her hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt metals like iron, or even incinerate humans with her touch. *'Electrokinesis:' Eve can project bolts of red lightning from her hands. *'Telekinesis:' Eve has displayed a high-level of telekinetic ability. She ripped out the heart of an angel and even threw Lucifer a considerable distance telekinetically. *'Telepathy:' Eve can psychically enter into the minds of others to read their thoughts and access their memories. During her time in ancient Greece, Eve coined the method of using her voice as a focus to influence her mental powers; this has since been refined into singing and has attributed to the myths regarding sirens. While she appears to have considerable psychic reach, as Lucifer was contacted by Eve from within Purgatory while he was imprisoned in Hell, tactical contact enables her to search through the deepest recesses of a person's mind. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy can sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around Eve (i.e. strong gusts of winds or earthquakes). **'Mind Control:' Eve can take over the minds of her victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Eve and her servant(s). This allows her to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from Eve will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. By using her "Siren Song", mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish the psychic connection. However, certain strong-willed individuals, like Michael and Lucifer, can offer some resistance to Eve's access or influence on the people they care most about. She can also use her mind control to forcibly sedate or emotionally soothe others. **'Memory Manipulation:' Eve can manipulate and change the memories of others. Eve has shown the ability to manipulate the archangel Michael's memory and alter several personal memories; primarily she inserted herself and erased the individual whose place she wished to take. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change his personality. She has also been showing erasing Lucifer's memory, altering his subconscious enough that he forgot the time when he massacred an entire garrison of angel to protect her. She can also recover other's memories or undo her induced amneisa; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush the victim's psyche under the weight of their emotions. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Eve can induce excruciating pain through her telepathic powers. By invading his subconscious, Eve was able to discreetly use such a technique on Lucifer. Her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as intense nasal and internal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. Eve highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture can kill even an archangel. Eve also seemed to cause mental pain to those whose minds she forcibly invade. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from her mind control, she can project false imagery into other people's minds, forcing her victims to perceive what she wants. *'Clairvoyance:' Eve can perceive in her mind's eye past or present events which she has not personally witnessed. *'Prescience:' Eve can foretell events which have a high probability of taking place. Since there is more than one possible future stemming from almost any given critical moment, she cannot perceive the future with absolute certainty: overlapping mental images of alternate sequences of events appear to her simultaneously, the most probable futures appearing more "luminous" than others. The farther into the future she tries to peer, the greater the number of possibilities which appear and thus the greater degree of uncertainty. She also has some degree of cosmic awareness, as she recognized the release of the Darkness, despite being trapped in Purgatory. ability to perceive aspects of the future * Shapeshifting: Eve can modulate her form to look and sound like almost any humanoid creature imaginable, wearing any kind of apparel. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another being's retinal pattern, vocal cords, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns. Eve can also shift her body's internal organs without injury to herself to allow her to take on inhuman forms, as well as camouflage into her surroundings and even liquefy herself. Eve has occasionally created specialized body parts, including wings capable of flight, claws on her fingers, vampire-like teeth and a prehensile tongue. Eve can also extend serpent-like tentacles from her fingers to ensnare others or for grappling; Eve can even harmlessly detach these tentacles from her body and mentally accelerate their growth. **'Voice Manipulation:' Eve was able to manipulate her voice to produce sonic frequencies beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. Eve has used her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. John Winchester and Kelly Kline). Her control is so fine that she is able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass in order to break it. *'Liquid Obsidian Generation:' Eve can excrete or regurgitate a black tar-like substance that she can mentally manipulate. Eve can form tentacles from this sludge and harden this substance at will. Normally she creates tendrils that have razor-sharp talons and points. She can also shoot these tendrils as projectiles, through which she killed several angels at once. This substance also can rapidly corroded matter, both inorganic and organic, if Eve willed it so. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Eve appeared to have some form of underwater adaptation. She spent many months submerged, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater. *'Teleportation:' Eve can transport herself from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. She can also take people with her, in the blink of an eye. Although she can travel virtually anywhere in existence, she is unable to leave Purgatory once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold the Leviathan, and she cannot enter Heaven of her own power. * Flight: Eve can defy gravity and propel herself the air. Once she took her vessel, she hovered out from the depths of Purgatory. *'Magic:' Regarded as the goddess of witchcraft in ancient Greek religion and mythology, Eve displayed enough skill in magic to hold her own against Rowena MacLeod, who was undoubtedly one of the most powerful witches on Earth at the time. She can bind people and even archangels to her presence by gathering their blood. She has also claimed to have crafted and invented a dozen of the most powerful spells in existence (i.e. the spells to bind Death, release the Mark of Cain, and unlock Lucifer's cage being but a few of her known inventions) and was the one who projected psychic visions into the mind of a nun named Agnes, author of the Book of the Damned. *'Purgatory Control:' As a "spirit", Eve resides within and rules the dimension known as Purgatory. Due to infusing her life essence into the very terrain of Purgatory, Eve can command the forces of nature in Purgatory (e.g. storms and earthquakes). She is capable of calling forth the souls of monsters and can even release these souls from Purgatory, upon her own volition. **'Power Bestowal:' Eve can channel the energies of Purgatory into her "missionaries", augmenting their physical attributes to amazing levels. **'Limited Resurrection:' By sending a monster's soul back to their body after they are killed, Eve can revive them and heal them of almost any damage done to their physical body. *'Angelic Power Negation:' Due to her advanced age and knowledge over an angel's inner mechanisms, Eve was able to block high-ranking angelic beings from accessing their powers by 'unplugging' them as shown when she negated Castiel's abilities through her mere presence. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve was able to conceal her presence from the watch of Castiel and any other angel. Thus the Winchester brothers and their allies had to rely on the willing testimony of a monster ally to know her whereabouts. Weaknesses *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed or repelled by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. This is most likely attributed to her relation to the Darkness. *'Hunger:' Eve periodically fed on the flesh of humans, which she required in order to maintain her vessel and strength. Eve apparently required the flesh of whatever species her vessel belonged to as sustenance. Abstaining from such caused her vessel to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Eve's hands after being released from the vault. Eve also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Lucifer mentioned that Eve's face rotted off. *'Magic:' Although Eve herself is well-versed in witchcraft, she is still susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Death's Scythe, the First Blade, a Hand of God and other divine objects. * Phoenix Ash: Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". The reason for this is because the Phoenix are akin to cancer for Eve; the progenitor of the Phoenix race was born from her body, but it was toxic to her and she cast it out. This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately burned her vessel's inside enough to banish her essence back to Purgatory. References Category:Ultimate Amalgamation